Little Sacrifice
We stand now, at the precipice of change. Daniel thought to him self. He stood at the peak of a mountain, at the forefront of this new war to wage. And if they won, then it would be the end - Daniel had to do his hardest. He looked at the port be neath him - so many unaware people, all fighting for survival, not knowing that the greater cause loomed overhead, that soon enough, they could all be at the mercy of them. The raw fury that was hidden amongst them, was immense. It would be all out war soon enough and there would be nobody to save them, to help them, and yet they each believe they will live for long lives... if they knew! If they knew, then they'd flee. Some knew - they chanted on streets, in chapels, cried for people to believe them, but nobody listened - they were all lost in the shadow of blind ignorance. "We need saviours to free us!" He heard someone chant. He had excellent hearing, you see. He had to get into the city, and fast. He leaped, putting all his safety in faith and reached the ground, balancing delicately. A fall of that height was enough to kill anyone foolish enough to dive, but not Daniel - he wasn't normal, he wasn't what you'd call "human". In the past, men had ran and cowered from him, they had faught and died for him, lived just to serve him, he'd been a king, a peasant, a mere shadow, but times were changing. No longer did people know him, and no longer did people recognise him as a saviour of men, destroyer of malovelence. They just saw a petty man, dwelling on facts long lost to the ages. But they didn't know, did they? None of them do. If they did, they'd surely just give up on this facade of peace - it was all changing. Entire civilizations had been eradicated, and Daniel had seen it all, from the fires of red Indian villages, to the Nomadic people fraught with fear when they knew about the them. He knew it all, better than anyone, and he knew that it was a matter of time before he watched the eradication process over, and over, and over again. They all thought they were free, but they were all deadly wrong, and it was just a time bomb waiting to happen and then the blood would hit the floor. Only a matter of time... 1 The loaded gun pushed up against his head. A bead of sweat ran down Mikael's forehead. The blindfold was black as night, the room as stagment as month-old water, and the abuser as still as a statue. "Tell me where he is!" "I don't know!" He gun pressed up against his temple even harder. "I don't!" "Stop lying to me, Mikael! I know you know!" The doors to the basement opened and three men walked in. The center one clad in a white suit, and carried a basement. "Mikael, you're lying to us. Our organization will know, no matter what." As he got to Mikael he grabbed his jaw. "You make me sick." He spat at him. Suddenly, the organised chaos was destroyed. Torn apart by the left man of the three who just entered. As bones cracked against the cement floor, Daniel cornered the man in white. "Tell me who sent you! Who sent you?!" "I don't know his name! I only got messages and money! I promise!"